


Fear of hurting you

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Supersons
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boys In Love, Damian is jealous, First Time, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, enjoy!!! just do! LOL, kiiiinda? lmao, kinda has a plot? yea... they wanna fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Jon wants sex... Damian wants sex.Jon can spell it.. . Damian can't?or can he?when Jon and Damian keep dating and hiding their relationships to others...what will Jon do? he want's Damian, but does Damian want the same?can he try not to hurt him?BDWW First timeBottomDamianWayneWeek 2020 day 3
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Fear of hurting you

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllp  
> another mess from me xD  
> First time! JONDAMI  
> (I am so boring with my Otp lol sorry)  
> this boys are so shy...give them a push!!!  
> Jelly Damian...i guess? xD  
> ENJOY!  
> No beta ;A;

Damian knew this day would come. He was pretty much aware Jonathan would ask and want what every teenage boy would want.  
He just didn’t know this would come out of the blue in a discussion that didn’t have anything to do with that.

Those words coming out of Jon’s mouth were a shock to Damian, he almost choked on his food.

Both of them were eating on the rooftop after finishing a mission when Jon came out of the blue and bluntly said:

“I want to have sex”

Damian’s eyes went wide in shock as his head turned around looking at Jon that was sitting right beside him.

“… w..wha?”

“T...That came out wrong! It was better in my head” Jon blurted out looking flushed and embarrassed. 

“h..how did we discussing food turn into s…se…” Even Damian, who was mostly composed and cool-headed was feeling embarrassed about this situation. He knew Jon would ask this once. He knew this argument would pop out someday but today was not that day, and it certainly wasn’t the time.

“I mean.. I just… you know. We never talked about it?” Jon tried to speak loud but failed miserably as the last sentence was whispered. Damian managed to hear it but pretended not to, as his face turned around facing elsewhere, cheeks getting redder by the second.

“I’m sorry!! I just”

“shut it Kent” Damian’s voice finally got louder, snapping Jonathan out of his confused state. He knew Damian would lose it. He should have thought about how to ask him that without spilling it out in the wrong way.

Now, who knows when Damian will come around for it? Maybe he never will? They have been dating for over a year now. Jon never knew how much he cared for Damian until they started “dating”. The hidden mixed signals both of them were sending each other, the lust-filled eyes Damian gave Jon during their missions. He was pretty sure Damian found out about his feeling and was just trying to tease him, doing his best to seduce Jon just to poke fun at him later. And at first, it just seemed like innocent fun, Damian trying out something new and entertaining. He never knew how the older boy truly fest.

It all happened out of the blue. 

Damian just came onto Jon and smashed their lips together, after Jon almost died during a mission. His head was spinning with everything that happened. First Jon was drowning, then Damian pulling him out of the water and giving him CPR and as soon as Jon coughed the water out and tried to talk, Damian kissed him.

It was a shock. It came out of nowhere. But he didn’t care, his hands just wrapped around Damian’s neck pulling him closer to him and deepening the kiss.

It was a messy and sloppy kiss, none of them knew what they were doing but it felt like the best thing ever.

Soon after that, Damian tried his best to ignore Jon about that event but Jon just didn’t want to let it go. He pestered Damian, again and again, to talk about it, to resolve the tension between them, and then Damian finally snapped.

They talked it over and agreed to start dating but on the condition to make it a secret to others.

Jon didn’t like to lie to his family but he didn’t have a choice, the older boy wanted to keep it a secret for a while and that period took over a year.  
Their kissing, groping, and humping was becoming more and more sexual. Jon brushing his hand behind Damian’s back, groping his ass while the cape was hiding his actions. Damian jumping in surprise every time Jon sneaked up behind him, placing soft butterfly kisses all over his neck.

The more Jon was taking and the more Damian was retreating. They both agreed they had to keep a low profile since most of the superheroes noticed the close attachment both of them had. But Damian knew, Jon was always eager for more. He just couldn’t stop himself.

He found Jon staring back at him so many times that he felt like it was some sort of creepy stalker. Sure, Jon had his needs… but so did Damian, and if Jon couldn’t understand them then that was all on him.

“Dami…”

Jon’s voice snapped Damian out of his thoughts. When he turned around he noticed Jon truly feeling down, scratching his hand almost at an abnormal speed, leaving small fingernails marks over his exposed skin. This was something that was bothering Jon a lot.

He could feel the other's gaze moving away from him the moment their eyes met. Jon was embarrassed about it. 

“look…!” Damian spoke scratching his head turning his head away once Jon looked over at him. “I get what you’re saying... just… wait a bit ok?”

This time it was Jon’s eyes that looked over at Damian in shock. Did Damian just give him a “waiting sign?” does that means there will be a time soon?

“I… need to do my research! And I think you do too?” he coughed, closing his eyes not bothering to look over at Jon. 

The younger boy looked relieved that Damian wasn’t mad anymore. It was a perfect time for him to put down his half-eaten burger and just stand next to Damian, wrap his hand around his waist, and snuggle his nose in between Damian’s neck and shoulder. Damian could feel Jon’s hot breath on him, feeling the warm feeling of the other's body behind him, leaning against him, protecting him.

He knew Jon loved him, and he knew his boyfriend would never do anything that he didn’t like. He respected Damian’s decisions and waited for over a year to ask the question. Damian was still unsure about it but never denied that he, himself wanted to try it. they were both at ‘that age’ when they wanted to try new things, and those included sex and other activities.

None of them knew how, but there were always methods of finding out ‘how’ to do it. Damian would do his research and he was pretty sure Jon would do the same.  
Or so he thought!

The first time they engaged in sex it ended up a disaster. Damian wasn’t fully lubed yet and Jon was just… too big for him. he couldn’t even take more than two inches in. it was all too hard and Damian tried to pull off making sure Jonathan knew what he was doing. The boy moved immediately and noticed Damian’s ass red, just a bit of blood on his tip while the boy groaned in pain.

He got really scared.

“s…sorry…Damian…I'm so sorry” he kept apologizing but Damian didn’t even hear him. he just tried to cover his own body with the blankets and hide from embarrassment. This wasn’t supposed to happen, that did they do wrong?

Jon panicked and tried to help him, boyfriend, from bleeding anymore yet Damian didn’t seem to react at all, he just screamed

“Kent!! Fuck stop!! Just stop!!” Jon held back not wanting to touch Damian until he was like this. He never saw him act like this…he looked so mad. 

“I told you to do your research! Damn it..ah…why does it hurt so much?”

“I…I used lub…lube…and all. Finger too…”

He was panicking, Damian was upset with him upset, and he had part of the blame yes because apparently, his research went wrong?! Was it his fault? Did he prepare him wrong? What happened? What went wrong?

“forget it..le..lets just..f..for today…”

Damian groaned and sat back. Lucky for him they didn’t go any further, it would just be a pain in the morning. Jon agreed with that and sat back with Damian on the bed. He noticed the older boy's legs shake and tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder making Damian shiver.

He was scared? Damian Wayne aka Robin was scared…? And it was all his fault.

When Damian finally did his research again…and noticed they didn’t use enough lube and fingers he understood what went wrong. They could make it work this time, if Jonathan would finally be able to do something more than just ignore him? that would be nice.

Jonathan distanced himself from Damian quite a lot and the young Robin noticed. He didn’t like that at all.

Every time sex was discussed about Jonathan would just change the subject or pretend someone was calling him. he knew the boy was avoiding him.

Was Jonathan fed up with him? did Jon want to find a woman instead? He probably figured out that sex with a man was hard and now he gave up?

Oh, he wouldn’t allow that, there was no turning back now. after all the trouble he went thru to research, study, and even ask people, making it even more embarrassing for him, he would have to just… give up? Not in Damian’s book! That was unacceptable! Jonathan just had to study more and this would never have happened.

“Jonathan Kent!!” Damian called him while he came across him in the school corridor. And yes indeed.. he was with a girl, cliché. 

“D...Dami?”

“don’t you Dami me.. come here” he grabbed him by the tie and dragged him away from the girl that just blinked at them. She wasn’t sure what this was all about but arguing with Damian Wayne was out of the question.

It was their last senior year in high school so many students already knew them and just didn’t bother to look over when the two boys argued. It was just a regular day for them.  
“w..where are we…?” he asked getting dragged by Damian into the man’s bathroom. There were few young students there that turned around as soon as the two stepped inside, once Damian glared back at them furious, all of them just exit the bathroom without questions. 

“c…can you tell me what is going ooon…?” he said as Damian finally pulled him into a bathroom stall slamming him against the tiles. He was confused, why was Damian so furious and why of all reasons was he throwing him against the wall?

“s..stop..it! Damn it” he said turning around but didn’t manage to say anything else since Damian was already on his knees stripping his tie and shirt buttons. 

“w…what are you…d..doing? oh, God’s…” he was taken by surprise when the boy moved forward and just unzipped his pants. “w..what on earth has gotten i..into..nnhh…you?” Jonathan was trying his best to catch his breathing but it was hard, Damian was doing a good job at making him breathless.  
“I'm doing something a coward like you can’t…” Damian spoke as he pulled out Jonathan’s cock, finally in front of him already semi-hard. It wouldn’t be a problem  
to make him hard in no time, Jon still found him arousing apparently.

He licked the tip a bit making Jonathan moan and press his hands on Damian’s hair. He wanted to pull Damian up and just kiss him but this was already something he was shocked from. 

“s..stop what…what got into y..you?”

“if you don’t want to.. then I will take what I can” Damian continued to lick the tip, savoring the flavor. It was indeed a bit weird, but he also didn’t seem to mind too much.   
“w..what are you talking a…about? Nnh…this is weird.. you’re…weird”

Damian bobbed his head up and down trying to take Jonathan’s cock into his mouth, last time they didn’t go this far, they just tried the main part, but if Damian was correct and his research was good, this was also a way to make it work.

“Damian…ah…y..you’re mouth… is nnh” Jonathan’s hips moved upwards hitting deeper inside Damian’s throat the other boy groaning at the feeling. He was deep inside his mouth now making Damian gag, eyes wide open at the stretched feeling inside his mouth. 

He releases Jonathan’s cock and coughed, it was hard to breathe.

“…a..are you ok? Dami?” he asked looking concerned.

“yea…forgot how big you were….” Damian blushed, stroking Jonathan’s cock. Yes, indeed, Jonathan’s size was exactly something they had issues with from the start.

“c..can you please…explain to me..? why are we fucking in a nh…school bathroom?” he didn’t know why Damian was acting like this…and he didn’t mind at all, after all, he was the one who thought Damian didn’t want this, so this straightforward approach was something he didn’t dislike and enjoyed way too much.

Damian came closer once again lazily stroking Jonathan’s cock while he rubbed his own thru the fabric of his pants. He opened his mouth trying to put the whole cock inside but Jonathan grabbed his hair and pulled him away from it.

“Kent…” 

Damian groaned but looked up, annoyed at the delay. Was Jonathan fed up with him? was this truly over and why….?

“s..stop…wait a minute. God’s you’re..making it hard to reason with you”

“let me suck you off Kent… come on,” Damian said trying once again to reach for him but all of a sudden the door opened and someone walked into the bathroom.

Thank God they closed the stall door, so nobody saw them inside. Jon covered his mouth trying to muffle a moan as Damian smirked and swallowed Jon once again.

He was doing everything in his power to make Jonathan lose his composure and moan for him, not even caring about the boys who just entered. This was not the Damian, Jonathan knew, he was acting way different. Something inside of him … snapped? 

The two boys who walked in the bathroom were walking about something too occupied to notice or hear Damian and Jon in the stall next to them. They didn’t even realize when Jon let out a moan as he trusted his hips forward pushing against Damian as the young Robin relaxed his throat and tried to swallow as much as possible. 

By the time the boys were out Jonathan was already spilling inside Damian’s mouth, moaning loudly biting down on his hand as he did.

Damian didn’t manage to swallow; most of it came all over his chin and cheek, dripping down on the ground.

“..w..woa.. ok…I didn’t see that coming…”

“yea..neither did I…”

Damian laughed, Jonathan’s expression was priceless, hand reaching down to wipe the cum with his thumb and press it to his lips. 

“s…so…mmh..can you explain this?”

Jonathan asked looking down at Damian still on his knees, his cum covered face was incredibly arousing and Jonathan was losing it. Plus the fact Damian was licking his thumb with the cum sent shivers down his spine. He did snap, didn’t he?

“you were ignoring me… and didn’t want to talk anymore,” he said almost pouting. Jon did like that side of Damian.

“Dami…? N..not true.. im.. sorry ok? I was nervous..”

He said looking down blushing, he didn’t want to admit it…but he feared hurting Damian, even more, this time. The time Damian was upset with him made him self-conscious. He didn’t want the boy to hate him just because of sex, if their relationship was compromised.. then it was better to just let sex go, he could do without it. or so he hoped, having Damian in his arms always made it hard on him to hold back.

“nervous… why?” Damian spoke leaning in and rubbing against Jonathan’s knee. God’s was Damian flirty today it took all his willpower to hold back and Damian wasn’t making it any easier on him.

“b…because… I was scared of hurting you... D..Dami, what if I lose control? Nng” Damian rubbing against him was arousing “it was..a..already hard on you the first time, what if I lose control and use my strength with you? It could get bad..” he explained looking down. Damian’s eyes caught his arousing gaze and smirked back.

“you think you could hurt me? I think you won’t..”

“b..but Dami.. last time I…”

He swallowed those words as Damian licked the tip once more swallowing a bit of cum that still dripped. 

“that was a lack of research Hayseed! Unlike you, I did my study now. so if you want to know if you can hurt me or not… come over to my place.. or stay here in the bathroom and jerk off” Damian teased and licked once again before getting un on his feet, Jonathan noticed the boy’s hard-on.

Of course, it wasn’t such a hard decision, everything Jonathan had to do was tell the teachers he was going to accompany Damian home since he wasn’t ‘feeling well’, and since it was Damian Wayne, the boy that would never skip a class for no reason, everyone believed it. indeed Damian wasn’t feeling well.. the anticipation was already hard to control. He was hard and Jonathan was indeed, really aroused. This made Damian almost drool as Jonathan finally grabbed Damian by the hand and flew right up in the air when nobody was looking.

Hard decision indeed!

“F..fuck…” 

Damian hisses feeling Jonathan finger his ass for the second time, fingers pushing inside, and the lube dripping down his ass cheek and legs. His ass up in the air was in full display for Jonathan, and even if Jon unlike Damian didn’t do his research, he was a bit more confident knowing Damian didn’t hate him after their first time.  
“are you ok…Dami?” he whispered to his ear making Damian shiver 

“ooh…nhh…stings…a.. a bit but I'm ok!!” he said “you’re fingers a..are longer than mine” he smirked. Jonathan pulled back but kept his two fingers deep inside Damian making sure to scissor him open and relax the boy by rubbing his back with his other free time.

“oh? How so? How do you…?” he wanted to ask but then stopped himself. did Damian.. “ did you finger yourself?” oh this was getting interesting.

“s..so what of it?” he pouted, Jonathan wanted to tease him now? with his two long fingers inside? This was amusing to him but Damian didn’t want to give him too much fun out of this.

“did you think about me while you did?” he teases once again thrusting his fingers in harder, making sure to make Damian jolt as he did. He could hear Damian’s heat speed up knowing his body temperature was indeed higher as well. “I’ve noticed you are looser than last time… I just thought you relaxed more, now it makes sense…” he chuckled.  
Who would have guessed it?

“nnh…heh..don’t get your hopes up..ah..nh.. you’re too cocky Kent..”

“talked the boy with my fingers up his ass…”

This was a side of Jonathan, Damian didn’t know about. The fact that he was trying to use dirty talk and just finger him to bliss was already arousing as it was. he was different than last time.

“When was the last time you did this?” he said whispering again but he knew Damian heard him, he was pretty sure because he tightened around his fingers, even more, when he leaned down on him and said “mmh?”

“y..yesterday…” 

Why was Damian collaborating this much? He didn’t know, probably the arousal was already getting to him, Jonathan came in his mouth while the young Robin still didn’t have his release. Must be torture for the boy

“Want me to jerk you off? So you cum at least once” Jonathan spoke licking Damian’s neck and shoulder in the process. He knew he had to ease the pain and relax the boy even more since he was already adding a third finger. Damian told him before they started that he needed to add more fingers and more lube, so he did, making sure to ease the passage and not make Damian bleed again. He didn’t want to repeat the last attempt.

“n..no… no I don’t nnh..” he felt the digit push inside aligning with the others and just stretch him even more. he used only two fingers on himself to this was indeed something new for him.

“j..just unnh… h..hurry and ah…” he bucked his hips back feeling the digit hit something inside of him. he felt shivers all over his body and arched his back into Jonathan. The boy felt that immediately and removed his digits.

“d..did I hurt you? Dami, tell me..”

“ah…nnh..n..no..?” his body fell back on the bed, now only his knees holding his legs and ass up while he leaned into the pillow to relax. That was indeed like an electric shock that felt way too good to be something that went wrong.

“oh…nnh..ah..” his cock was hard and already leaking spilling on the blankets. This time Jonathan finally did something good. “k..keep going... I can take it”

Jonathan wasn’t sure if Damian was indeed ready for his cock, so when he managed to pull himself together he pushed the digits back in making sure to lube them once again before pushing inside. His other free hand kept caressing Damian’s spike feeling every nerve, every muscle, and every fiber of his body move.

He wanted to know how Damian felt, but the boy was only shouting moans and unfinished sentences as the red cheeks hidden in his hair were showing off quite nicely. Jonathan decided to do something he never thought he would. He used his X-Ray vision and looked.

“ooh….?” He stopped immediately ad pushed his fingers in Damian moaning at the touch

“f..fuuuck!!!” again that incredible feeling inside of him, his knees going weak and hear flying back hitting Jonathan’s chest.

“I…I found it..” he chuckled as Damian tried to compose himself

“nh..?” he didn’t know how to compose any type of sentences, he wasn’t even sure if he heard him?

“I think I found your prostate… heh…” Jonathan chuckled making Damian groan in the process.

“y..yea..nice work Einstein.. ah…I think you did..” Damian was breathing hard trying to catch his breath as Jonathan kept curling his fingers in, twisting and circling making Damian’s hips move on their own. It felt too good to have his ass stimulated if did. This was something Damian couldn’t do with his fingers alone.

“c..can i.. could … I try?” Jon’s voice broke the silence and small moans, Damian tilting his head slightly. Did he want to put it in?

“y..yea..j..just don’t forget… lube.. and please..go easy?”

Damian was a bit panicked now, awful last time but today it all felt different, he didn’t want this moment to be ruined with something like inexperience.   
They had to make it work…

“yea…I did a bit of digging myself.. don’ worry…”

Jonathan removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube on the bed. Damian didn’t know what pose he should be taking. He just pressed his chest down on the mattress ass up in the air again while Jon was lubing his cock. He stroked it a few times making sure it was good and slippery. He felt it twitch indeed in excitement at the sight in front of him.  
Damian was so hot right now just spreading his legs a bit positioning himself to Jonathan could slip in easily. He wanted this, didn’t he?

At first, it just didn’t look like it but now he was more than sure... Damian craved this just as much as Jonathan did.

He finally made sure everything was in check before positioning himself behind Damian and pushing the tip slowly inside.  
It was warm…the tip barely stretching the tight hole as he felt Damian tense.

“r..relax ok? Please… I want to make you feel good..” he massaged his back again knowing Damian was nervous. This was just like last time, but this time they had to make it work. Both of them wanted this.. they wanted to feel good and know how to feel even better the next time.

If sex hurt so much then what was the point at all?

“y..yea come on.. push..nnh..a bit more in?” Damian spoke, voice quiet but Jonathan heard him. he moves again leaning against Damian’s ass, hands on his hips as he pushed again. He felt his muscles stretch around him, tight as he was still stretching nicely, but this was not comparable with his fingers.

Jonathan, for his age, was indeed… big. Bigger than Damian, so he had to be extra careful.

“p..please”

He begged to move his hips as Jonathan kept pushing in, inch by inch waiting for Damian to give him a signal. Once Damian tensed Jonathan stopped, when Damian nodded he continued. He waited and acknowledged Damian’s pain and felt the need to respect that.

“D…Dami.. I'm half…way in.. ah… you’re so warm, and tight … and ..ahhn..feel so good…” he said checks burning red. He wanted Damian to know he was feeling good noticing the boy underneath was squirming.. he did feel good as well right? Damian would tell him if it hurt?

Y..yea…God’s..y..yea.. ah move a bi..it.. mmh… just a bit more..” he wanted to feel his prostate stimulated again…he wanted Jonathan fully inside so he could cum and feel good just as much as Jonathan was feeling. Every inch inside of his ass was spread now feeling every nerve pulse. It was an awkward feeling..but not painful at all.

“oh…” when Jonathan gave a curious thrust, Damian slipped down on the bed, knees moving forward as he fell a bit making Jonathan move with him. this movement made the boy above push even deeper inside of him, Damian groaning at the sudden burn.

“s..sorry..a h.. I will pull out…”

“G...God’s sake no!” he cried out “don’t…ah.. don’t care.. just stay…” he begged. If Jonathan pulled out it would be all for nothing.. he didn’t want that.

“b..but Damian..”

“p..please..it doesn’t hurt…ah…just su..sudden..nnh.. move please” he begged for Jon not to pull out and Jonathan did obey. He stayed still a bit observing Damian’s body and heartbeat. Once the boy relaxed and nodded Jonathan pushed a bit pulling out and pushing in again. This did send a pleasant feeling and made Damian shiver, moaning as he repeated that movement a few times.

Damian’s body was relaxing now and it was easier for Jon to move. He knew he didn’t have to hold back once Damian told him “faster…and harder” once. 

He did as he was told making Damian jolt. But this time it was really pleasant.

Damian kept moaning and begging to want Jonathan to move faster, to hit that sweet spot inside of him… to just brush against his….

“Aahnn…nnhh!!”

And he did. Jonathan felt a sudden ego at the feeling of making Damian feel that good. he was shivering underneath him drool dripping down his chin as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

He felt so good, and for a long moment, the room was filled with pleasant moans skin against skin and wet sounds all over.  
It was driving Damian mad.. he felt so good having his insides stimulated so much, feeling hot and good every time Jonathan angled his hips towards his prostate. Finally, he was getting his pace straight and it would only be a couple of more thrust to make him cum.

That wasn’t something hard for Jon when he leaned down and rubbed his chest against Damian’s naked backbiting down on his neck while his hand moved to his cock.  
It felt so natural and so good. Damian couldn’t hold back his moans “ f..fuck ngg…good..”

“y..yea..ahhn..s.same… Dami..” he was in heaven, the warm feeling of Damian wrapped around his cock, his moans, and his whole body giving in to the pleasure. Finally, they managed to make it work and all because Damian wanted to suck him off. That was a surprise for everyone.

“s…so close..nngh... Jon…Jon!!! Jonathan…” he kept chanting his name over and over again not knowing what he wanted to say.

“jon…Jon!!”

“f..fuck it… damn… y..you're squeezing pr..retty ah… hard Dami…” Jon could barely move now since Damian was squeezing him so hard, his cock hitting his prostate one last time before Damian screamed and came all over the sheets of the bed. 

He clenched down on Jonathan’s cock making the boy stay still as he spilled inside of Damian unable to pull out.

“g…god’s…ah..c..cumming..” his body leaned down on Damian pressing inside and still dirtying Damian’s inner walls with his white cum. 

The boy underneath him moaned louder as he felt the hot gush of cum fill him. he couldn’t compose any sentences.. just moans and muffled words not even he knew he was saying.

The afterglow was incredibly and both boys took their time before regaining some sense.

“ah…nn..ah...Jon?” Damian asked and tilted his head back looking at Jon’s flushed face.

“y…yea?” 

“that…nnh was…a…”

“…ye.yeaa..hh..”

Both of them didn’t need to exchange any more words. It all felt way to perfect than the first time they tried, and everything they had to do was have some patience… and a bit more research.

They stayed quiet for a bit jut catching their breaths, once Jonathan pulled out, Damian could feel the cum spill out of him. he felt full and warm, while his body leaned down and relaxed against the soft sheets trying to avoid the ones dirtied with his climax.

Jonathan leaned close to him and wrapped his hand around him kissing his shoulder gently. Damian only blushed and moaned a bit at the sudden, gentle gesture. He didn’t know Damian was a cuddler after sex… and neither did he know that about himself as well.

“Jon … ?” Damian finally spoke leaning in on Jonathan’s touch feeling the warm feeling in his body spread all over his cheeks. “….I…..”

He wasn’t a romantic… and he never will be… but why did those words just escape his mouth? He didn’t know…

“huh? Dami? I didn’t hear you…?” he said turning around he saw how flushed Damian was.. he just didn’t hear him…

“n..never mind…not saying it again!!” he closed his eyes and tried his best to just get under the covers. Jonathan didn’t hear him? with his super-hearing? Yea…ri…ght?

He snapped his eyes open once again seeing Jonathan smirk and smile back at him. 

Possibly hearing what he just said?

“yea… same” he teased and pressed a small kiss on his nose before pulling him towards him. he would not pressure Damian to repeat those words. He won’t pressure him, he knew what he said, he heard it. it was everything he needed. Everything else was irrelevant right now.

Both of them just cuddled for a bit more in bed trying their best to keep awake. They were tired both but didn’t want to fall asleep. They wanted to stay like this for a little while more

“we.. just have.. to repeat this soon!” Jon chuckled and so did Damian.

“yea…I think so too.. very soon!!”


End file.
